Those Three Years
by Secretly Mellisa Hasbeen
Summary: The three years never told about Vegeta and Bulma... M for language and later Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Its Mellisa Has been, this is my second Fanfic. But the other is for twilight. But anyways this is a Vegeta and Bulma Fanfic. So I don't own the characters, the show, the manga, I really only own the story I'm writing about them… from those infamous 3 year.**

Key:

Bulma's thoughts: _Italics_

Vegeta's Thoughts: _**Bold Italics**_

Vegeta and Bulma Fanfic 3

Chapter One

"You _stupid _useless woman! Why can't you fix that damned gravity room properly?" His _'highness' _yelled.

_I was in the kitchen making that dumbass buffoon 40 sandwiches! Stupid ass Saiyan. He's a bottomless pit. _she thought angrily

"What do you want more?_ Food in your fat face or that damn thing fixed!"_ _I'm fucking tired of his dumb freaking ass blowing up the GR every fucking day! If he wants to blow something up he can go travel around the universe and blow planets up and not my precious work!_

"Both, It'd be easy, if you got off of that lazy ass of yours every once in a while." He said in a cocky, arrogant voice and a smirk on his face like the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland.

She glared at him from across the counter and got up in his face and back yelling. "You stupid, arrogant, _bastard!_" She screeched, hurting his ears but he loved pissing her off, it was one of his favorite pass times when the GR was broken.

"Woman, shut up and finish my fucking sandwiches!" He yelled looking at her like she should've been done minutes ago. She walked to the other counter to finish.

"Fat ass, eating four fucking loaves of bread and practically twenty pounds of cheese on his sandwiches and don't get me started on his cold cuts. I'm going to have to buy more before the end of today." She mumbled to herself aloud.

"Blasted woman! Who the _hell _are you _talking to_?Because quite frankly, no one else is here and I don't wanna here your obnoxious squeally voice!" He said in a deep voice. He stood by the counter leaning on it.

"None of your business, Veggie-head!" She snapped at him.

"What did you call me you vial woman!" He barked back at her.

"You heard me you arrogant, so-called Prince!" She growled at him and turned to look at him but found he was directly behind her. Her thoughts went blank and fear crept in. Her bitchy comment she had had in her mind disappeared when she looked straight into his scary black eyes.

She staggered backwards and he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and tossed her to the ground lightly. She came back up swinging.

"How Dare you fucking touch me!" She shrieked as she swung her fists wildly. Her swings were dodged easily by him. He enjoyed watching the human trying so hard and failing miserably.

Bulma tired after a few more of missed swings and turned back to the sandwiches. "Good woman, you know where you stand." He smirked and she wanted to beat it off his face with a pan but she probably wouldn't ever be able to.

She sighed giving up, she was tired of his bullshit for right now so she just shut up. Vegeta smiled but at the same time disappointed- he wanted her enraged again. Worse than before. He shrugged because he knew he'd get his food soon.

He walked over to the table and pulled out the chair on the farthest end away from Bulma. He closed his eyes and day dreamed of being a super Saiyan and defeating Kakarot once and for all. But soon his daydream was interfered with the insolent woman's mothers voice.

"Vegeeetttaaaa, sweetie, wake up. Its dinner time. Bulma told me you were tired so I gave the sandwiches to the neighbors and made you something else." The Ditzy woman whispered in my ear. "C'mon honey, its time to wake up. I also had Dr. Briefs move you to the couch, I don't know how he did it, maybe he used the bots…" Mrs. Briefs kept talking but Vegeta paid her no mind.

Bulma couldn't stand him- he was ignoring her sweet mother and she hated how she could stupidly talk to him like he was an angel. Stupid murderer! Bulma went to the kitchen and grabbed a pot and a pan. She smirked to herself and walked over to Vegeta's sleeping form.

He looked so vulnerable and sweet like that but that was about to change, she smiled. She sat on his stomach and banged the pots and pans near his ears.

"What the _FUCK!_ You blasted woman!" Vegeta yelled as he startled awake- fully. He sat up and pushed her to the other end of the couch.

"Vegeta, dear, you should go eat." Mrs. Briefs said in her ditzy ass voice. _**Its so high fucking dogs hear it and cringe!**_ He thought to himself.

"Whatever." he muttered and walked into the kitchen- bumping shoulders with Bulma- lightly -on purpose. He knocked her into a wall. Well at least he had thought it was lightly but he thought it was interesting to watch her weak body whack things and potentially hurt her badly.

He gave her his signature- bitter- smirk. He chuckled once and turned to the woman's mother. Mrs. Briefs handed Vegeta a plate with so much meat on it that it could feed a small country. His eyes bulged out. He started shoving food into his mouth before he even sat in his seat.

Mrs. Briefs grabbed a napkin and put it in his lap- he barely noticed. Nor did he care. He just wanted some damn food.

When Vegeta finished he noticed the Woman had left. Mrs. Briefs told him she went to fix the GR. That made him smile. He laughed and began walking outside to the GR. But he found the Woman laying by the pool in something that left little to the imagination.

He gagged before walking over there. "Woman! What the hell are you doing! You should be fixing that piece of shit Gravity Room!"

"I'm tanning, and I fixed it. End of story. Now go on and train. And honestly, your standing in my light." Bulma said calmly. Her body was glistening and wet. He gagged a bit more- it sickened him to see her like that. Hell it sickened him to look at the Woman!

Vegeta went to the GR and began training again. It was late by the time he felt slightly tired. It was at the least three AM. He walked out and began going for the door when he heard moaning coming from Bulma's room.

He felt the Ki of that weakling Yamcha. He heard the Woman scream that weaklings name. Vegeta almost actually threw up. No joke. He walked into the house and then to his room- across the hall from Bulma's.

He opened his door and slammed it. He hated that dumb ass Yamcha, he already killed the idiot once. But he couldn't kill him again- not yet at least.

He sighed and fell asleep. Peacefully he drifted into an uninterrupted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, its been very long. I've been preoccupied by my other stories. sorry! I love you guys! Read on my loves!**

**Vegeta POV.**

My sleep ended up being interrupted at noon by the idiotic woman yelling about Yamcha and his "low life cheating ass." I just laughed. Stupid woman. She never learns. Hmm? I guess not. I walked down in my shorts and nothing else on except a towel on my shoulder.

"WOMAN! FOOD!" I shouted at her. And when I came to the kitchen it was all already made... all fourty made for me. "Learning you're place, hmm, Woman?" I asked, oddly enough she didn't respond and hand her head in her hands. I believe she was crying. Weak woman. But something tugged me to want to know why a person would care about a creature with such a small Ki that could be crushed by Krillin for Fuck's sake.

Dumb woman. I shoved my food in my mouth quickly and left with out a word to that woman again.

The GR was not working for me... so far... more gravity... more... I need to be stronger. I flew and bounced off walls and blew up everything. Like I always do. So I just walked out of the rumble and I heard the woman scream, "Vegeta YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" and she came at me in her "bathing suit" with a rolled up magazine. She swatted at me a bunch and missed 9.999999 % of the time. I laughed and grinned... and to my surprise. The stupid woman was laughing as well.

I was so stunned that I stumbled on my feet and tripped facing her. And her dumb ass landed on me. She laughed and smacked my face with the magazine lightly. She laughed but then she began sobbing into my chest... I laid there thinking WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCKKKK?

She clutched my shoulders and sobbed... I didn't know what to do about it. DO I push the dumb ass off or wait... but I didn't wait long. She got up and gave me what was supposed to be a smile I think. She became serious again as I lifted myself up.

"I am going to kill you though." She muttered and swatted my head one last time and went back to tanning. Stupid woman!

**Its short but its been a while deal w/ it! love ya who actually has stuck w/ me! sorry about that! I'll update alot more i promise!**


End file.
